tmnt2012seriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Slash and Destroy
Slash and Destroy is the 33rd episode of TMNT and the 7th episode of the second season. It aired on November 30th, 2013. "They never understood you. Not like me." Official Description The Turtles are hunted by a mutant turtle named Slash (who is actually Raph's pet turtle, Spike), who has a personal vendetta against the Turtles (except for Raphael). Plot As Leo and Mikey are playing a videogame, which Mikey flunked at Level 83, Raph comes in angry with Spike on his shoulder, and a comic book in hand. Raph shoves the comic in Mikey's face and complains about the pizza stains, which he undoubtly dripped on the book. Mikey complains about the comic being old anyway, and when he tries to make ammends by licking the stains, Raph sets Spike down and whacks Mikey hard in the head. Despite Raph's rage, Leo stands up for Mikey and the unimportance of 'material possessions' which only turns Raph's anger on him, causing him to smack the arcade cabinet out and walk off. Meanwhile, in his lab, Donnie is still working hard to find a retro-mutagen when he hears Raph's outrage from the next room. Distracted by hearing his brother's shouts, Donnie accidently pours the wrong chemical into his sample batch, making fireworks shoot across the entire lair! The unexpected blast leaves and massive path of destruction in its wake, and when one firework aims itself towards Spike, Raph quickly dives in and saves the turtle before he gets hit. Super mad at Donnie now for endangering his pet's life, Raph confiscates Donnie's last mutatgen bottle and puts it in his room. While alone, Raph tells Spike that he wishes, just once, for things go his way. Beating the bad guys, finding the mutatgen, and staying far away from his brothers. Mikey comes in just a few seconds later, telling Raph that Master Splinter has asked them all to cooperate in cleaning up Donnie's mess. Raph reluctantly agrees to come out of his room, and slams the door, unknowingly causing the mutagen canister to fall and open right in front of Spike. Raph's temper is still in the red when he reaches the den area, and after a pressure point attack to calm his son down, Master Splinter dismisses Raph from clean up duty, and asks the turtle to go meditate in his room. Raph angrily stalks back, not knowing that Spike had mutated in the short time he had left. The room is dark when Raph arrives, and he flips on the lightswitch, not knowing the bulb was broken earlier by a mutating Spike. Having heard Raph's recent complaints, a mutant Spike crawls out of the shadows, revealing himself to a totally shocked Raphael. Back in the den, Donnie blames himself for Raph's current mood, knowing how much his brother geniuely cares for Spike. Leo tells him not to feel guilty, and suddenly his buzzes on Donnie's mutagen tracker. Aware that Raph is still mad, Leo goes to talk to his brother that they have a new mission. In his bedroom, Raph is still stunned by Spike's transformation, and wonders what he should tell his brothers, when Spike offers him a better choice. This is Raph's chance to be free. He and Spike can be a crime-fighting duo. Who needs his brothers anymore? Excited about this proposal, Raph turns down Leo when he asks for help, gets Spike a new weapon and gear, and they leave on their own to go track down the mutatgen. All the while, Slash is secretly plotting. At this point, Raphael's freedom is temporary, but if he can rid of his brothers, Raphael will finally be free. Using Slash's nose as a tracking device, Raph and him find the canister at about the same time the other turtles do. After Leo and Raph smack into each other in an attempt to grab it, Slash secretly jumps to the next roof, grabs Donnie, and drags him away. After Leo and Raph finish agruing, and Raph jumps up to look for Slash. Slash soon jumps down, clutching Donnie's mask in his hands, without Raph noticing. Raphael barely has time to think over this fact, before Mikey jumps over, asking for his help to find Donnie. Mikey is surprised to see Slash, while he is mad about Mikey appearing. Slash gives Raph a choice to either stick with him, or go with his brothers. Raph readily agrees to go with his brothers, which causes Slash to brutally beat on Mikey. Shocked by this action, Raph attacks Slash, and quickly drags Mikey into safety. Meanwhile, Leo is having unfortunate luck obtaining the mutatgen canister as a bizaare array of 'conicedences' prevent him from laying his hands on it. Raph and Mikey soon find a beaten Donnie, and Raph helps him while he's explaining about Spike. Mikey steps to lookout for the dangerous turtle, when he believes he hears Leo's voice. But it's only a trick, for when Mikey gets to close, Slash pops out and beats him as well. Worried about Mikey not coming back, Raph goes out to search to find his younger brother, and sees him, beaten, bruised, and his mask off, just like Donnie. Now fully enraged, Raphael shouts out to Slash and asks why he is doing this. Slash appears, and knocks Raph away, saying he is only granting his wish. Slash grabs Mikey, and threatens to throw him off the roof, making Raph reach for his sais. Raph faces Slash, and challenges him to a fight. Slash is reluctant, but its an insult from Raph that gets him to agree. Caught in tea time with a stubborn little girl, Leo is unaware of the brutal brawl happening on the rooftops above. Slash, having spent years watching Raph train, easily takes the upper hand in the brawl. But just when he is about to finish Raph off, an injured Donnie and Mikey quickly jump to their brother's aid. Thanks to his brothers, Raph recovers, and charges Slash again, crashing in on Leo's unexpected little tea party. Seeing his brother in trouble, Leo grabs the mutatgen and saves Raph, just when Slash is about to beat him again. Angry at the interference, Slash pounds Leo, sending Raph's anger on edge. Slash smiles when he sees he got Raph in such a rage. Anger is their power source after all. However, that statement about anger, causes Raph to calm down and think of an idea to win the fight. Ultilizing Master Splinter's pressure point techinque, which is applied when Raph needs to calm down, he uses it to stun Slash and throw him near the edge of the roof. Slash tumbles and falls to the ground while, despite all he's done, Raph reaches out to save him. Leo is shocked by what he had missed when he learns the truth about Slash, and the brothers return to the sewers to heal their wounds. Slash has vanished, and it is unknown when he will return. Sorrow, guilt, and frustration plague Raph's mind as he thinks about all the things his former pet had done. Thanks to Splinter's advice, Raphael decides to put away his grief, and enjoy what he has now. A loving family, safe and alive. Character Debuts *Slash Gallery Ultimate slash.jpg I took this picture ha-ha.jpg Raph's room.png 90.jpg Slash and Destroy Image 1.jpg Slash and Destroy Mikey unmasked.png Unmasked Donnie and Mikey badly hurt.png Teetime.gif Splinter's Wisdom "Do you know what I do when I miss my loved ones from the past? I focus on the friends I am surrounded by in the present." Trivia *Slash makes his series debut. *In the 1987 series, Slash was Bebop's secret pet turtle and the Turtles' enemy. *This is the third episode that focuses on Raph. *Raph's room is shown in this episode. *Donnie and Mikey are seen unmasked for the first time. *When Slash tricks Mikey (by pretending to be Leo), it may be a reference to the TMNT 2003 episode "Night of Sk' Okanabo!", when Sh' Okanabo pretends to be Leo to lure Raph into a trap. *Mikey and Mouth, two of the Goonies reunite in this episode, Sean Astin (Raphael's voice) and Corey Feldman (Slash's voice). *It is possible that Donnie may have the sling on his arm for a few episodes. *Spike mutated himself into Slash on purpose, so that he could grant Raph's wish. *When Raphael and Slash were looking for the Mutagen Canister, there was a Baxter sign in New York City. *The ooze must have warped Slash's brain and made him go out of control and wild. *It is unknown when Slash will come back in the series. *This is the 12th episode that April doesn't appear. Video Category:Season 2 Category:The Show Category:Episodes